My One Shots
by willotaku9000
Summary: A collection of BBxRae one-shots I thought up, might have a few actual stories in some of the chapters, but for right now just close to 100 words each one shots. Rated M to be safe for later updates.
1. 100 word One Shots

Hey there, this is a bunch of one shots that I tried to be close to 100 words each with, but some are a bit more. Please Read and Review and I'm open to suggestions about ideas for the one shots. Most of them will be BBxRae and won't be limited to TV Teen Titans, it will also cover the comics and some AU stuff I'm working on.

Anyway, I don't Teen Titans, I wish I did, there would be more Beast BoyxRaven moments, like in the comic! And they would be on the 20th season already. Also I don't own the song Butterfly or the Muppets or Star Wars.

One more thing, this is to help people wait for other stories I'm working on.

Word of warning, topics range from Okay for everyone to M.

* * *

><p><span>Childish<span>  
>Beast Boy never realized that she knew he was always hiding in the same room she was in when it was supposed to be just her in the Tower. He also didn't know that she only watched the Muppets because Kermit reminded her of her green crush...and she only acted childishly for him.<p>

* * *

><p><span>What did you do?<span>

"Okay, what happened? Cyborg's not fighting with you about eating meat, Starfire's not getting you to try her cooking, you're excelling at training, and Raven is _smiling_ and _happy_!"

"I told Raven I'm in Love with her and kissed her on the lips, which she returned." He said casually. Robin stared at him in shock.

"...My God Beast Boy! You broke the universe!"

"Nah, just fixed it a little." He said with a smile.

* * *

><p><span>How?<span>

Knowledge didn't know how he left her stuttering like an idiot.

Happy didn't know how he was able to make her turn into her true form: True Happiness.

Brave didn't know how he made it okay for her to show her weaknesses and not be brave all the time.

Anger didn't know how she could never be her namesake towards him.

Lust didn't know how that out of all the options in the universe, she only wanted _him_.

Love knew how he was able to do all that, She was the reason after all. She smiled to herself as she felt her powers continually get stronger every time the green cutie told Raven he loved her.

* * *

><p><span>Butterfly<span>

As they danced to the song, Revan and Gabriella found it highly ironic that she was dressed as a butterfly, he was dressed as a samurai, and she had walked all over the club looking for him, which just happened to be called Club Japan.

* * *

><p><span>Do I Want To Know?<span>

To most people, the sight of Beast Boy soaking wet, wearing a frilly pink tutu, and a pair of Raven's black lace with hearts pattern panties hanging from his trademark fang would either be extremely funny or disturbing. For Raven however...

"Raven trust me on this, no matter what I say, you're never going to believe what I went through to get our panties back after I accidentally, and I mean _accidentally_, not _on purpose_lost them down the garbage chute instead of putting them down the laundry chute."

"You're right, certainly not while you're looking like that, so I'm just going to take my underwear back, and thank you for finding my...*small voice* _favorite pair_..." Which earned him a kiss on the cheek from the dark beauty.

"Any time~"

* * *

><p><span>How Does She?<span>

"Beast Boy, don't even think about it. I've told you a million times that no matter what, I'm _not_ interested in doing..._that_." Raven said without even turning to look at the changeling standing behind her wearing a saddle and a collar.

"_How does she do that?_" He wondered.

"I'm an empath and you're predictable." She said aloud.

* * *

><p><span>I Can't Take It Anymore!<span>

Love just couldn't take it anymore, Raven knew that Beast Boy was in love with her and yet she still doubted that it was nothing more than a trick.

"THAT'S IT! _I'M _TAKING OVER!"

When Raven woke up the next morning, she found herself in the bare arms of Beast Boy, and that she had been using his unclothed chest as a very soft pillow. She looked down at herself to discover that she and Beast Boy were naked, which only gave her a moment of shock before she remembered what happened and smiled. "Why did I ever doubt him? After last night, I'm never doing so again." She told herself before cuddling back into his chest and falling asleep in the loving embrace of her new boyfriend.

* * *

><p><span>Mine<span>

As she ripped the blond-haired head off the flat-chested female body, Raven grinned evilly and laughed with sickening joy. "Beast Boy is _Mine _you blond bitch. You'll never take him away again." That's when she woke up, still in the arms of her lover, Beast Boy. She looked up quickly to make sure she hadn't hurt him, which she was glad to see that she hadn't. "Damn you Terra, stay out of my dreams, and out of my life." With that, she went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Blondes<span>

Everyone except Beast Boy understood why Raven hated blonde girls, until he realized they reminded her of Terra.

"Rae, were you jealous that I was with other girls? Because the um...easiest way to um...make sure I stopped would be if um...you and I w-went out on a-a date tonight...maybe?" He asked nervously. "A-And if we hit it off um...you'll never have to be j-jealous again."

"I say yes because that is one of the most original way you have ever thought of asking me out with."

* * *

><p><span>Labor Pains<span>

"NEXT TIME WE ARE HAVING ONLY ONE OR TWO BABIES GARFIELD MARK LOGAN!"

"Yes Dear *sweat drop* I honestly didn't know that we would have a litter..."

"JUST GET THEM **OUT**!"

6 hours later, Rachel and Garfield Logan were holding their 5 beautiful babies.

* * *

><p><span>Cliché<span>

"Do you know how cliché and corny it was to find you singing outside my window to me last night? Not to mention you sounded like a howling cat."

"So...you hated it?" He asked his violet haired friend, his ears dropping sadly, and his smile turning into an extremely sad frown.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, looking deep into his forest green eyes. "There had better be an encore tonight."

* * *

><p><span>Grief<span>

No one question her getting the tattoo of a green raven, or when she had dyed her hair green the first time. They only wondered why she had hated doing it on the day of the remembrance of the man that inspired her to do it.

* * *

><p><span>Hair Dye<span>

They looked at him funny when he came in with violet hair and asked Raven what she thought of it. She gave him an angry look and refused to answer him.

"Rae, what did I do wrong? Why are you angry at me?"

"Why?! You dyed your hair the same as mine for some sick joke and-"

"Why would I joke about something I love? My favorite color is purple and I wanted the girl of my dreams to see some sort of visible display of my feelings for her by dying my hair the same color as her own." That earned him a shocked look and a passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><span>Costume<span>

"Um Gabriella, why are you wearing my cloak and a leotard?"

"It feels cool and...I _really_ Love your scent." She blushed, taking in a deep breath, filling her lungs with her boyfriend's scent and sighing happily.

* * *

><p><span>Poem<span>

A Dark Beauty takes flight

The moonlight is bright

The Raven's calling

I hear Her calling to me

I go to Her, she's there waiting for me

A Dark Beauty in flight

What a wonderful sight

My heart calls to Answer

The Raven's call

I long for her touch

The Raven's touch!

Raven didn't know how he did it, but he had managed to melt her heart and make her smile with his poem that the changeling had written for her alone.

"Gar, that was absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks, so is my inspiration for it." He said with a blush and a loving smile. He only had enough time to take a deep breath before she kissed him passionately and happily on the lips, tears of happiness falling from her eyes.

"_I Love You!_" She cried in his mind, making him grin into the kiss as he returned it with his own passion.

"_I Love You Too._"

* * *

><p><span>Mind Trick<span>

"Halt, show us your identification." The guard said and the team turned, getting ready to fight, when Gar suddenly took Raven's cloak and put it on.

"You don't need to see our identification." He waved his hand in the Jedi mind trick way.

"Not that aga-" Raven whispered, and was shocked by the reply.

"We don't need to see your identification."

"We're not the ones you're looking for, nor are we any danger to you."

"You're not the ones we're looking for and you're not a danger to us."

"You're going to let us go and forget we were here."

"You're free to go and I have never seen you before."

"Give us your security card and codes." The guard did so.

"Move Along."

"Move Along, Move Along." The guard motioned them to go and they did.

"I can't believe that _actually_ worked." Raven said, impressed with her boyfriend.

"You and me both." He said as he returned the cloak and kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p><span>Awkward<span>

When the team watched the nature shows that were about animal reproduction, things got very awkward for Beast Boy.

"So...is that..."

"No! I may turn into them, but I don't have sex like them!"

* * *

><p><span>A Reason<span>

She never had a reason to believe that God even _listened_ to her prayers because of who her father was. But when Gar came back to life from being dead for 3 whole minutes after she had prayed for the man she loved to come back to her, she did.

* * *

><p>AN - The Stories

Childish: I got the idea while watching the Muppets and thought that for Raven, watching them would be childish, and connected it to BB.

What Did You Do?: I put Robin into the comic book version.

How?: How is BB able to do that to Raven's emotions.

Butterfly: I was inspired by the song, used my AU Teen Titans Revan and Beast Girl.

Do I Want To Know?: Do you really want to know?

How Does She?: Inspired by Muppet Treasure Island's line "How does she do that?"

I Can't Take It Anymore!: Love can't handle Raven brushing off BB's love anymore.

Mine: Terra bashing...or beheading in this case.

Blonds: More Terra Bashing, but not as violent and BB asking Rae out on a date.

Labor Pains: Obvious...Mr. and Mrs. Logan and the birth of their children.

Cliché: Corny, but sweet.

Grief: Beast Boy died and Raven got a green tattoo and dyed her hair green on the anniversary of his death in remembrance of her green lover.

Costume: Gabriella is a little obsessive about her boyfriend's smell.

Poem: Gar wrote Raven a personal poem.

Mind Trick: Yes, taken from the episode where Control Freak escapes into the TV and Gar's a Jedi, didn't you know that?

Awkward: Self explanatory.

A Reason: Religious idea, thank you The Cretin for giving me the idea to take a look at their religious sides.

* * *

><p>And now anymore of these types of one shots will be in a new chapter. Anyway, please continue to read and review!<p> 


	2. Comic Book Love

Hey Guys, Chapter 2 is a one shot I thought up, hope you enjoy it. More one shots on the way and Please be kind and review! I really need suggestions and support! Thank you.

Read My Virtual Lips: I. Don't. Own. Teen. Titans.

* * *

><p>"Yo, have we found out who writes this comic yet? Dude's getting creepier and creepier with each issue, it's like he's one of us."<p>

"Sorry Cy, even with Batman's help, I can't figure it out."

"Please, how are we to find this Terry O'Neil? I wish we would soon..."

"I just wonder how he's managed to get everything right, except for one thing, I'm _not_ in love with Beast Boy." A bitter monotone voice said, how the hell had he discovered her deepest secret? And while she had liked the idea of Beast Boy secretly being in love with her, yet too shy to admit it, she knew it wasn't true...right? "Where is he anyway?" Raven quickly went to his room and checked in on him. "Odd, he's not here...What the?" Raven saw a cartoonist-drawing easel near Beast Boy's bed. She went over to it and gasped in shock and horror. "_HE'S_ TERRY O'NEIL?" Raven suddenly felt betrayed by Beast Boy as she realized he actually _had_ used their lives as comic book stories. She rushed to the common room and told everyone what she had found.

"So...what will we do now that the O'Neil of Terry has been revealed to be Friend Beast Boy?"

"I don't know Starfire, but he better have a good explanation for this sick joke of his." Raven fumed.

"Raven I don't think he was joking about the feelings of the characters in his comic."

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" She yelled angrily, with her infamous four red eyes appearing. Suddenly they vanished as the common room door swished open and Beast Boy ran in wondering why Raven had yelled.

"Hey guys, I heard...Rae yelling...uh...what's going on?" He asked in pure confusion as his animal senses picked up betrayal, hurt, confusion, sadness, and mostly confusion.

"Gar-" Robin began before Raven cut him off.

"We need to talk, _privately_." She said sharply before dragging Gar off.

"O...kay? Um...Raven?"

"Shh!" Raven scolded a little more harshly than she should have and felt a little guilty because of the very hurt look on his face. "I'm...sorry that it was a bit more harshly than I intended, but it just isn't wise to speak right now, not until we get to your room Gar."

"_My room? Why my- No, there's no way she knows...right?_" He thought to himself, but when he saw the look on her face when they got to his room, "_Crap, she knows._"

"Yes I do know Garfield Logan, that Terry O'Neil is actually _you_." She said as they entered his room.

"Rae, about th-"

"_RAVEN!_" She said almost venomously.

"S-Sorry...Ra_ven_...I-I *sigh* I owe _you_ an explanation more than anyone else on the team." He admitted.

"Why Gar? Why did you create it? AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE SOME SICK JOKE ABOUT US BEING TOGETHER? WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT IT WAS OKAY? WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT IT WAS OKAY TO SAY THAT WE HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER WHEN OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T! AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU THINK IT WAS OKAY TO LET THE WORLD KNOW THAT LITTLE TIDBIT ABOUT _ME_?" She screamed in anger, but suddenly it disappeared when she saw the look of pure hurt and being an empath, felt his heart crack.

Taking a deep breath, he responded. "I wanted to tell the world about the Teen Titans, I also wanted to show off my artistic skills...and...you say you're an empath, but obviously you hate me too much to see the truth Raven...all I can say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ruined whatever we could have had by doing the comic." Raven could feel the heartbreak of her green companion, which made her very confused.

"I-I don't hate you, I just want to know why you hate _me_. Because...you don't really have...a...crush...on..." The look in his eyes said it all.

"Yes, I do Rae...But it's more than just some crush! I'm in _Love_ with you! The comic was the only way I could tell you because I couldn't get the actual courage to do so! But now, I don't even know if you want to be friends with me anymore because of what I did! I've wanted to be more than just friends with you since the day we met, and now my chances are sh-" He was suddenly cut off by a pair of soft, sweet lips pressing hard against his own. He realized that it was _Raven_ kissing him on the lips, with that knowledge he closed his eyes and kissed back just in time before she broke it off.

"Does that answer your question? And I'm sorry for what I said. And isn't there something you should be asking?"

"Can we do that again?" He asked, still in a daze.

"Depends on your next question." She asked, blushing hard.

"First I want to say I forgive you, and second, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked seriously.

"Hmm...let me think." She said _playfully_ before kissing him passionately on the lips, which he returned eagerly. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll continue reading my stories. Peace out until the next chapter!<p> 


	3. Take 427, And Action!

Hey Guys, Chapter 3 is another one shot I thought up, hope you enjoy it. More one shots on the way and Please be kind and review! I really need suggestions and support! Thank you. No Flames!

Read My Virtual Lips: I. Don't. Own. Teen. Titans.

* * *

><p><span>Take #427<span>

"So Raven, you, me, movies, 7 tonight?" He shook his head. "No...that won't work."

"Hey Rae! Want to go out with me tonight?" He tried, "No...She'll shoot me down the moment I say 'Rae'..."

Finally he just tried pure honesty. "Um, Raven? I um...I've uh I've had a crush on you since the day we met...and I-I've been wanting to ask you out on a date...e-ever since. A-And I was w-wondering if m-maybe if you'd like to...um...go to the movies with me or maybe go to your favorite café tonight?" He sighed, unaware of a certain someone had been watching him the whole time.

"Okay." A familiar monotone voice answered, causing him to jump in surprise.

"R-Raven? H-How long have you been s-standing there?"

"The whole time, numbers 2, 5, 32, 65, 84, 99, 120, 278, 344-364 would have worked, but number 427 won me over completely, it even made my heart flutter. So my answer is yes." It took a few seconds to register for him that she had said yes to going on a date with him.

"Café, 7 tonight, don't even think of hiding your green skin, and if you're lucky, I might introduce your lips to mine." She finished with a playful smile.

When he realized what had just happened and why his right cheek was burning a pair of cool lips being pressed against it, he cried for joy. "I GOT A DATE WITH _RAVEN_!"

"_He's so cute sometimes_." She thought happily to herself as she meditated in her room in preparation of the coming night.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll continue reading my stories. Peace out until the next chapter! And if people like this one enough, I'll think about writing about their date.<p> 


End file.
